Neko Erza
by CrazyAnimeFan1228
Summary: Erza puts on this weird perfume that transformed her into a cat and has to stay like that for a week. Gray has to take care of her until she gets back to her normal self. What will happen to the two of them before the end of the week? Will the ice mage and redhead realize their true feelings for each other? [GrayZa, NaLu, LyVia, GaLe, and slight HibikixErza]
1. Chapter 1- I'm a Cat?

**_Neko Erza_**

**Authoress's Note:**

**CrazyAnimeFan1228: Hello you Fairy Tail Lovers! CrazyAnimeFan1228 here, or you could just call me CAF!**

**LuvOreos: Hey! This is a joined FanFic with me and CAF.**

**Natsu and Gray: And me too!**

**Natus: Hey, I was going to say that!**

**Gray: Well too bad, I said it first!**

**Natsu: Do you want a fight?**

**Gray: Bring it on, Flame-brain! **

**Natsu: You're going down, Ice Princess! *fight starts***

**Erza: *Enters* What's going here? *glares***

**Natsu and Gray: *hugging each other* Nothing!**

**Lucy: *sweat-drops* OK, can you girls tell us anything else about the FanFic?**

**CAF: LuvOreos wrote the story.**

**LuvOreos: And CAF edited it and put it on her thing because I can't damn post it in my account! *growls***

**CAF: *laughs nervously* Any-who, without a farther or do, let's do the disclaimer! Lucy, would you do the honours?**

**Lucy: OK! CrazyAni- *Happy flies in***

**Happy: CAF and LuvOreos don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, LuvOreos only owns the plot line. Enjoy the FanFic!**

**Lucy: Hey! That was my line! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT! *Chases Happy***

* * *

-Chapter 1-

**_I'm a cat?_**

**In Fairy Hills**

The very tired Erza just woke up at 7 in the morning just to go eat her favourite dessert, in her favourite cake shop just near her loyal and loving guild, Fairy Tail.

"Uhh… another day of stress marks on my head." she said while rubbing both of her eyes with her hands.

"Maybe a warm shower will calm my mind." she continued, lazily dragging her herself to the bathroom.

When Erza opened the bathroom door, she found a small pink bottle containing sparkly yellow liquid, just sitting there on the sink. The bottle has a note at the back that says...

_'Hey Erza, I bought this perfume a few months ago, but I didn't really use it. I want you to have it. It smells good, try it after taking a shower, Levy.'_

"I didn't remember Levy giving this to me..." she curiously thought. "Well I guess I have to try it."

After taking the shower, Erza got a towel and wrapped it around her luscious body. She grabbed the perfume and sprayed it all over herself.

"Huh… it actually smells goo-"

She was cut off when something popped out of her head. She slowly lifted her shaking hand up and touched the top of her head. Instead of feeling her scarlet locks, she felt something furry. "It feels like...cat ears?!" she shouted in her mind. In a split second, she grew a long furry tail just above her bottom. With a not-so big explosion, she turned into a cat. She does not only have cat ears and a tail but she is also wearing a sexy skimpy white cat outfit, it's showing off her perfect hourglass figure, those curves, her long slender legs, her hair in a high ponytail, showing off her slender neck, and let's not forget her soft large boobs. Erza cautiously looked at herself on the sink mirror and couldn't help but gasped.

"I-I'm a… c-cat? I'm actually a cat...This is not happening, ah!- Meow!"

"All I did was wake up, took a bath and sprayed the freaking perf- wait the perfume!" she grabbed the bottle with sudden hope in her eyes.

"Hmm let's see…" she examined the bottle closely and tilted the bottle to the right. She saw the prescription note of the perfume and hurriedly read it. It turns out the perfume Levy gave her was expired… so she has to stay a cat for a week.

"What, for a week?! Why a wee- Meow!" "Please this day couldn't get any worse?" she hopefully thought. Outside of the bathroom door was Mirajane, who was like knocking for 5 minutes.

"Hey Erza, are you okay in there?" she worriedly asked.

"Umm… yes Mira I'm alright." Erza answered back.

"Are you sure? I keep on hearing cat noises. You know bringing animals in the dorm is prohibited." Mira stated in a loud tone.

Erza sighed, "If you only knew." she said in a quiet voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Erza said.

"I'll go on ahead okay?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." Erza said in an echoing sound behind the door.

"See you at the guild." Mira told Erza before leaving her room.

As soon as Mira left, Erza has to think of a plan to get out the stinking bathroom without being caught by the other girls in the dorm. It took her a few seconds of thinking until her eyes lit at the sudden idea she had.

"Ha! I'll get out using that window and jump from roof to roof. Then quickly go in the guild without being noticed. I'll go get help from Master or Lucy or...Levy! I'll kill her for thi- Meow!" She said as she angrily stomped to the window, opened it and crawled out.

When Erza reached the rooftop of the dorm, she jumped from roof to roof of houses, shops, and buildings. Using her good jumping skills or using her feline powers, she jumped over branches of trees, debris of bricks on the roof, her long scarlet hair followed the flow of the wind as she ran. On her way to the guild, she thought of something, so she stopped on an orange-colored roof and told herself.

"Wait, I could just reequipped into my armour so I could not wear this stupid outfit." She said as she was gripping and pulling her hair.

Without any second thoughts, she used her magic calling for her armour but it didn't work. She took several tries to bring it back. Her realization backfired because she also read in the prescription that her magic will be gone until 7 days has passed. Erza cursed herself for missing that. She continued on jumping until she reached the guild. Erza threw open the large doors and called out for her friends.

"Guys, I need yo- Meow!" she silently gasped.

"Oh no... I can't control myself anymore. What's going on?" Erza said in a scarred voice. Lucy hurriedly ran to her best friend.

"Erza, what happened to you?! Why are you wearing that?" she asked while gesturing Erza's outfit.

But before Erza could answer Lucy, Natsu and Happy barged in.

"Hey Lucy, wanna go for a mi- What the hell?!" Natsu jumped.

"Erza? Y-You're a. . . ."

"Neko-sannnn!" Erza said cutely.

"EHHH?!" Lucy, Natsu, and Happy said in unison.

* * *

**Authoress's Note:**

**LuvOreos: Thew, done!**

**CAF: LuvOreos put a lot of effort into this chapter so she would really appreciate if you review! Until next time!**

**LuvOreos and CAF: BYE! *Lucy and Happy enter, Happy still being chased***

**CAF: *raises eyebrow***

**LuvOreos: Really, you're still doing that?**

**Happy: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lucy: Get back here!**


	2. Chapter 2- Erza's Babysitter

**Authoress's Note:**

**CrazyAnimeFan1228: Hello, you wonderful readers of FanFiction! **

**LuvOreos: Sup?**

**CrazyAnimeFan1228: Here's the next chapter! We hope you like it!**

**Juvia: Juvia doesn't like this chapter! *starts crying***

**LuvOreos: There, there, Juvia. *pats her on the back* You will find out who your true love is soon. **

**CrazyAnimeFan1228: Let me help! *whistles* OH LYON!**

**Lyon: *comes running in* What is it CrazyAnimeFa- *sees Juvia* Oh, Juvia-sama! May I say, you look ravishing today.**

**Juvia: *blushes* Thank you, Lyon-san.**

**Erza: I think they would make a great couple.**

**LuvOreos: *nods* I agree. **

**CrazyAnimeFan1228: Me too! What do you think Mira?**

**Mirajane: Defiantly! I'll start planning to get them together! *takes out a note pad and starts to write furiously***

**CAF (CrazyAnimeFan1228): *sweat-drops* Alright… While those two love-birds talk and Mira plans, LuvOreos has something important to tell you.**

**LuvOreos: Thanks, CAF. I just wanted to say that I also have an account on Wattpad. My user name is 'WhatchaKnowBoutMeh' and I have a few stories on there. OK, time for the disclaimer!**

**Erza: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not LuvOreos and CrazyAnimeFan1228.**

**LuvOreos: But if we did, Gray and Erza would have gotten together a long time ago! *Erza blushes***

* * *

-Chapter 2-

**_Erza's Babysitter_**

Here we are, going back to Erza's situation, you know being a cat and all.

"This looks bad. Okay let me get this straight, you found a perfume bottle that Levy gave you, am I right...?" she looked at the re-quip mage, who nodded at her statement with a kitty smile on her face.

Lucy inhaled deeply and continued. "You turned into a cat because the perfume was... expired?" she asked again.

"Aye!" Erza joyfully answered back.

Lucy sighed deeply. "This really looks bad." she repeated.

Lucy was going to ask more questions to Erza but before when Natsu jumped in.

Natsu evilly laughed, "Why is it bad? This means I can beat Erza easily, hehe..."

So he stood in front of Erza asking her to fight him.

"C'mon Erza, fight me!" he challenged her, cracking both of his knuckles.

"You would really fight her at a time like this?!" she yelled at Natsu, who was getting ready to hit Erza with his fist.

"Why? What's the-" Natsu's eyes widened as he saw...tears.

Tears, running down Erza's face.

"See you made her cry." Lucy said with an angry look on her face.

"Mm… Lu-chan, Natsu-san is scaring me." Erza said, hiding behind the celestial wizard's back.

Natsu is getting scared of Erza, the one who always kicks his butt is now a cat. He banged his head on the pillar a couple of times, thinking this had to be a dream.

"Ahh... Lucy, is this a dream? Please don't tell me that Erza is now a helpless little cat?!" he looked at Lucy, still banging his head on the pillar, then looked back at Erza who is stretching Happy's cheeks, making them red and swollen.

"Uh… can I have Happy for a moment?" he picked Happy, parting him away from Erza. Erza whimpered when her playmate was taken away.

"Aww, Natsu-san I still wanna play with Neko-san." Erza whined.

"Ok fine." he gave Happy back to Erza.

'Yey! Neko-san!" She joyfully cried as she held Happy and pressed his face between her boobs.

Happy couldn't help but purr at the softness of her chest. Lucy's and Natsu's faces were full of droplets of sweat, they really need someone to help them in Erza's situation. But first, they need someone to babysit Erza. Lucy went Mira to ask her to look after the re-quip mage.

"Hey Mira, can you look after Erza for a while?"

"Sorry Lucy I'm already babysitting two." Mira said while wiping a glass.

"Who?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My two siblings." Mira in a low tone.

"Hey!" Elfman and Lissanna yelled at their eldest sister.

"It's okay, Mira."

"What about Natsu?"

"No… he'll just scare her."

"Levy?" Mira asked again and Lucy shook her head.

"Cana?"

Lucy chuckled nervously. "She'll eventually get bored, leave to get booze and eventually, get drunk."

"Aha! What about Hibiki?" Mira said as she slammed both her hands on the counter.

Lucy jumped. "Seriously that womanizer?!" she yelled at her crazy suggestion. "Not in a million years."

"What about you look after her, Lucy?"

"I can't. I have to pay my rent this month, but I'm low on funds right now."

Gray walked up to the two ladies to ask about his 'shirt' problem.

"Hey guys, have you seen my-"

"Gray-kun!" someone yelled.

Gray turned around to see who called him, and saw Erza running towards him. Gray's eyes widened as he saw Erza in a very revealing outfit, blood rush to his cheeks. Gray without a second to waste, turned on his heels and ran like hell before she-

"OOF-GACK!" he spluttered, his face fell hard on the wooden floor, with a straddling Erza on his backside.

"I miss you, Gray-kun!" she purred, still hugging Gray, he could feel her soft breasts pressed against his bare back.

"E-Erza…" he groaned, lifting his head to look at Erza.

"What are you doing?" he said still flat on the floor.

"I'm hugging you of course." she said, hugged Gray closer to her.

Then Juvia jumped out of nowhere and stood before of them.

"Erza, let go of my Gray-sama!" she yelled, randomly waving her arms so people wouldn't see Erza and Gray on the floor, hugging each other.

Erza is getting annoyed at the water mage. Her aura turned gloomy and black, she can't just give Gray away to anyone, not even to Juvia. Juvia still kept on whining, and Erza suddenly snapped.

"No! Gray-kun is mine! You can't take him away from me, Juvia-chan!"

As soon as she said that, she held the shirtless boy's face, made him look at her, and leaned to press her lips onto his, kissing him in front of Juvia. Gray popped a shade of red. Juvia burst into tears, making a waterfall.

After a few seconds, Erza pulled away, leaving the ice mage speechless and still blushing. Gray shot a what-happened look at everyone who was watching and also speechless because of what Erza did.

"What the hell just happened? Please don't tell Erza… k-kissed me?" he said in disbelief.

"Why? ...Did you not... like it?" she said as tears starts to pour out.

He just made her cry.

"N-No I didn't mean it like that." he mumbled, but enough for Erza to hear.

"It was nice." he admitted.

Erza's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked. Gray nodded. She gasped in happiness.

Then grabbed Gray by his shoulders and yanked him in a hungry kiss. Juvia cried her eyes out. Everyone's jaws fell hard on the ground, making huge holes on the floor. Then Mira shot an idea in her mind and made a scary grin on her face.

Oh boy, this is going to get ugly.

* * *

**LuvOreos: OK, it's done! **

**CAF: GREAT! I'll post the next chapter soon!**

**Happy: In the mean time, please read and review and tell us what you think! And if you do you get a… a fish!**

**LuvOreos: Its fine Happy, I think they would like cookies better. *CAF gives Happy a hug and a fish***

**CAF: PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time…**

**All of Fairy Tail, CAF and LuvOreos: ****KEEP CALM AND FAIRY TAIL ON!**


	3. Chapter 3- A Fun Lunch with Gray

**Authoress's Note:**

**LuvOreos: Hello everybody!**

**CrazyAnimeFan1228: What's up people!?**

**LuvOreos: Heres chapter three of Neko Erza!**

**CAF: I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! It's because my computer has gone bananas and life has caught up with me...**

**LuvOreos: I've heard that CAF has a crush on someone!**

**Erza: I personally don't like the boy.**

**Natsu: Yeah, he's far too quiet. I bet he doesn't even know how to fight me!**

**Happy: I like him! His favourite animal is a cat!**

**Gray: I don't know him.**

**Lucy: But CAF has just only gotten over her other love! **

**Mirajane: I will help CAF win his heart!**

**Juvia: Juvia will help too! Then CAF will help Juvia get Gray-sama! *daydreams with stars in her eyes***

**Elfman: Having a crush is MANLY!**

**Evergreen: *hits Elfman on the head* Idiot, CAF is a girl!**

**CAF: Do I get a say in this?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**CAF: Alright... *Ծ‸Ծ***

**Wendy: On with the chapter! Before things get messy...**

**Carla: *shakes head* So childish...**

* * *

-Chapter 3-

**_A Fun Lunch with Gray_**

Mira had an mischievous idea, which she immediately shared to Lucy. She quickly ran to Lucy and whispered the idea to her.

"Huhhh?! Gray?!" she said, shocked.

Mira nodded with a wide smile,"Yes, we will let Erza stay in Gray's apartment until she's back to her usual self."

Lucy looked down with her right hand on her chin, in a worried look, "But isn't kinda... dirty."

"Dirty?" Mira repeated questionably.

Lucy lifted her head up, "You know, Erza, who doesn't know who she really is. She's also wearing that cat suit, thats too... revealing. Isn't it kinda distracting for Gray."

Mira opened her mouth to answer, but Lucy still continued, "Here's also an important note, two of them in his apartment, alone."

"Don't say those stuff, Lucy. Erza had known Gray for years, he's a good guy, except with his stripping habit and all." Mira said with eyes closed, then tilted her head to the right, seeing the scarlet-haired mage, squeezing the life out of Gray, then looked back at Lucy.

Mira said softly, "They're best friends."

Lucy smiled, but immediately replaced by scary devilish eyes, her aura darkened, molding both her hands into fists.

"But if he hurts my best friend, I'll kill him." she said in a demonic voice.

Mira chuckled. So Lucy agreed to Mira's idea and walked to Erza to ask if she wants to have 'date' in Gray's house.

"Hey Erza?" Lucy asked in a casual tone.

"Yes, Lu-chan?" Erza asked back with kitty-like smile, her hands wrapped around Gray's neck.

Lucy pointed a finger at Gray, "Gray invited you to a sleepover at his house."

Gray's eyes widened in shock and his face suddenly turned red at the dirty images running in his mind. He gave Lucy a 'I-didn't-say-that look'. Lucy lightly chuckled, then molded words from her mouth saying, "Just go with it.", Gray nodded in response.

Erza squealed, "Gray-kun, I loved to."

Gray grinned of what he'd just heard from the Queen of Fairies. He was glad that Erza smiled and her was happy.

However, he's mood changed when the guild doors opened and trouble walked in. A handsome, tall, young man with orange hair, light brown eyes, a charming smile, that can make girls faint.

"Hello Hibiki, how was the mission?" Mira happily greeted.

"It went well." he answered in a smooth, silky voice. Then he spotted the face of his beloved Erza and walked right up to her.

"Hey guys." Everyone greeted him except for Gray, who just grunted before looking away. Erza stood up, but Gray still remained in his sitting position. Hibiki almost stumbled when when he saw Erza's attire.

"Erza? You're wearing a cat costume? You look cute in that."

Gray gritted his teeth in annoyance. Lucy quietly explained Hibiki everything, especially that Erza needs a place to stay.

After Lucy said that last part, Hibiki grew a mischievous smile on his face.

'So Erza needs a place to stay huh? I'll let her stay in my mansion, there I can get her to like me and make her mine and mine only. I tell her that I love her, kiss her, even make out with her.'

His mind flashed perverted images, that made blood trickle down his nose. Gray saw this, and knew exactly what he was thinking. Gray quickly stood up and faced him.

"Hey Hibiki, stop thinking about unnecessary stuff when-"

Hibiki shoved Gray to the side causally and gave Erza one of his best smiles.

"Hey Erza, what about you stay in my mansion. It will be a lot of fun." he said in a charming tone.

Erza blinked a few times, "Sorry Hibiki-kun, Gray-kun asked me first."

Hibiki snarled in disagreement, "What that stripping b***?"

"Quit complaining. Erza already said yes to me." Gray growled.

Erza shyly said, "Guys, no need to argue because of me. I'll find another place to stay."

Mira jumped in, placing a hand on her shoulder, "No, its okay Erza. They're always like that, It's not your fault."

Erza nodded. Mira smiled, "Okay lets eat, guys. I made lunch for everyone." she said while rubbing both her hands together.

Everyone is enjoying themselves with Mira's cooking, except for Erza, who was staring at the window in deep thought. Of course, Gray was worried about her, so he approached her to confirm his suspicions.

"Hey Erza?"

Erza faced him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Erza chuckled before smiling, "No everything is fine. Nothing to worry about."

Gray sighed, before lowering himself, leveling his head next to Erza's. They looked at each other eye to eye, Gray's eyes were full of seriousness.

"But if there's something wrong, you tell me okay?" Erza smiled. He smiled too. They stayed in that trance for thirty seconds.

Then Gray snapped back to reality. He got up, quickly ran to the counter, grabbed a pink lunchbox and went back to Erza.

"You hungry? I got us some lunch.", Gray held the lunchbox infront of her.

Erza shook her head until her stomach grumbled. Erza blushed at the disturbing sound her tummy made, she tightly held her stomach to keep it quiet. Gray chuckled. Erza looked down in embarrassment. Gray chuckled a bit more.

Gray teased, "C'mon I know you want some."

Erza gave up and held the spoon and ate a piece of riceball. As soon as she swallowed it, she was speechless. She didn't say anything, she just savored the delicious taste, her furry cat ears fluttered.

"It tastes good. Can I have another one?" she in a cheery manner.

Gray grinned, "Sure, have as much as you want."

Erza eagerly took another ball in her mouth and enjoyed the flavor. Gray stared at the requip mage, he never thought that the scary, fierce Erza can turn into a sweet, cute girl. He continued to stare and couldn't help but smile.

"She looks so innocent, almost like a child."Gray whispered.

"You want some?" Erza asked, as she held the spoon.

"No it's all yours." Gray said.

Erza furrowed her eyebrows. She can't just let him watch her eat, while he is dying of hunger.

"Say 'Aahh'." Erza said, as she took a piece of riceball with a spoon and held it infront of Gray.

He blinked in confusion, but he couldn't say no to Erza's smiling face. So he leaned forward and bit the riceball with flushed cheeks.

"Mmm..tastes good." Gray said in surprise.

Somehow Juvia popped behind a pillar, glaring at the two like they were some happy lovey-dovey couple.

Juvia told herself, "Ahh! Erza is feeding Gray-sama his lunch that Juvia made for him. It should be Juvia who should feed Gray-sama. Juvia needs to stop this."

Before Juvia can ambush Erza, Lyon showed up out of nowhere to try to conquer Juvia's heart. So Lyon left the guild, with the screaming Water Mage. Then Erza heard someone shouting like a maniac.

"Did you hear something?" Erza asked. Gray shrugged.

"Want another?" Erza asked. Gray nodded slowly.

"Okay, say 'Aah'." she said. Gray opened his mouth and ate the riceball, still blushing.

Erza suddenly said, ''Now it's your turn to feed me."

Gray almost choked on the riceball. He could feel the burning sensation coming to his cheeks.

"Y-you want me to feed you?" Gray asked in confusion.

Erza nodded.

"Okay" he muttered.

Gray took the spoon with a riceball.

"S-say 'Ahh'." he stuttered.

Erza ate the riceball and savored the flavor.

"Another please." Erza slightly demanded.

"Say 'Ahh'." Gray said.

Erza obeyed, she smiled from the deliciousness of the riceball.

"Damn, why does she have to be so cute?!" he thought.

They kept on feeding each other with a smile on their faces, but they stopped when they heard chuckling behind the counter. Gray looked to see who was it, he saw Mira who was doing thumbs-up for Gray and Cana who covering her mouth to keep her laughter down.

He facepalmed, "How embarrassing."

* * *

**Authoress's Note:**

**LuvOreos: Whelp, that's the 3 chapter. Don't have much to say... Hey, where has CAF gone?**

**Lucy: She had to go into hiding, because Mira wanted all the details on the guy she likes...**

**LuvOreos: Oh dear... Well, we'll see you lovely readers in the next chapter, we really hope you'll like it-**

**CAF: *runs in, looks around, sees Lucy and LuvOreos* You never saw me! *swan-dives out the window***

**Mirajane: *charges in with clipboards and rope* Have you seen CAF? I've just lost her. I need to know everything about that man!**

**Lucy: *sweat-drops* Er... No, no we haven't!**

**LuvOreos: Defiantly not...**

**Mirajane: Oh... I'll carry on looking. *walks out***

**LuvOreos: That was interesting... Anyway, thanks for reading, see you soon!**

**Everyone: KEEP CALM AND FAIRY TAIL ON!**


End file.
